There's Always a Way
by AmyLee22
Summary: Holly Singer just lost the love her life and she wants him back. But she doesn't turn to demons and finds out more about herself than she wanted. Set in season 4
1. Praying there is a way

**Do not own Supernatural**

**Chapter 1**

**2004-Singer Salvage**

"Where are you going Holly?"

"I don't know yet Dean. I just have to get away for awhile a figure stuff out."

"You don't have to leave"

"Yes I do. I can't stay here anymore acting like everything ok when its not"

"What do you want me to do Holly; it is what it is and I'm sorry, please just stay"

"Why Dean? Tell me why I should stay here?" All Holly Singer wanted in that moment was for the man she loved with all her heart to tell her he loved her back. When the man you love is Dean Winchester, those are the three word you would never hear.

"Your Dad needs you here"

"No he doesn't. He's never here and I have already talked to him about me leaving and he supports me"

"So that's it. You're just going to move away, meet Mr. Right and have you're 2.5 kids. That's not you and you know it" Holly picked up her bags and headed to the door. "Holly just wait I….." Dean froze.

"what Dean? You what? Tell me?" Dean wanted so bad just to tell he needed her and that he loved her more than his own life, but the words wouldn't come out. Maybe because he didn't mean them or maybe because he knew he could never give her what she deserved.

"Goodbye" Holly walked out of the door and never saw Dean again.

**2008(present)**

Holly had just finished her 12 hour shift at the hospital and headed home to her one bedroom apartment. When she got to her door, she saw a envelope with her name on it. She grabbed it and walked inside. Holly sat down on her couch and opened the letter and read it.

_Holly,_

_I know I am the last person you expected to write you a letter. Something's have happened to me and I just could go another day with out you knowing the truth so here it goes. Letting you walk out of my life was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made. If I could go back and do it all over I would. There was so many things I wanted to say to you back then but I just couldn't find the words. I used to come by your apartment and sit outside trying to get up the nerve to knock on the door but I couldn't. I always felt that I couldn't give you what you needed. You wanted so bad just to be a happy normal couple and that scared me. I just want you to know that I do Love you Holly. With all my heart. Never forget that and please never forget me. One more thing, go see your dad, hes going to need you. Goodbye Holly_

_Love Always,_

_D. W_

_P.S I wrote a song down for you that I am listening to know and no its not shook me all night long. I still say that is our song. Once again I Love you_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way_

I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I kept my whole life in suitcase,  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be,  
You know I live my life like a gypsy

_I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried_

_Call Me- Shinedown_

Holly was crying by the she finished reading the letter. She folded it up and grabbed her keys. She had to see Dean.

She drove all night to Pontiac Illinois. The last place her father had used his phone to call her. Holly got in town at about 5 that morning. Everything seemed quiet. She tried to call her dad but didn't get an answer. She turned down an old road and noticed two men standing in a field. As she got closer, she realized that it was her dad and Sam. She was happy she saw Sam because that meant Dean was near by. Holly stopped the car and ran and ran toward her dad.

"Hey guys" she said making them turn around. She could see tears in theirs eye.

"What are you doing here Holly?"

"I needed to talk to Dean so I can to see if you knew where he was" Sam and Bobby looked at each other and more tear came down. "What's going on daddy?"

"Listen sweetie I hate to tell you this but….." Holly looked around him and saw a cross in the ground and her heart sank. At that moment she wanted her dad to tell her anything else. Maybe Dean in the car, maybe her had another girlfriend anything but……"

"Deans gone sweetie, I'm so sorry" Bobby walked closer to his daughter and she looked away trying to catch her breathe.

"No Daddy, please God no, he's fine, he can't be dead" Bobby pulled her close to him and she looked over at Sam who was staring at the grave. He turned and walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"Its ok Holly, I'm getting him back" Sam said, kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

"Sam come back here" bobby yelled and Holly grabbed his hand.

"Let him go Daddy" She turned to look at the grave and before she broke down she spoke to her dad. "dad can you give me a minute please."

"I just go wait by the car" all she could do was nod. It began to rain but her face was so wet from the tears that it was hard for her to tell. She got on the ground and lay next to the dirt and laid her had across it.

"Its going to be ok Dean, I'm here now" the more she was there, the harder she cried. "you cant leave me Dean, I need you" she said and gripped the ground tighter.

She had been laying there close to an hour before her dad finally had to drag her away. She knew if Sam couldn't get Dean back, than she would somehow if it was the last thing she did.

**So please tell me what you think. I know this chapter was a little sad but it will get happier. Please review and please be gentle I am still new at this. Thank for reading!!!**


	2. A Special Visitor

_*Authors note: Thank you Brandofherion-x and J.B Hearts J.A. for review._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been one month since Dean had been gone. After weeks of begging and pleading, Bobby had to break his daughter's heart one more time and tell her the truth about Dean. That he sold his soul to save Sam. Even though she knew there was no way to break a deal like that, she refused to give up. There had to be some way to save him.

Holly moved back in with her dad and started working at a dinner to help out. Bobby was taking Dean's death hard. Every night was the same thing. He drank until he eventually past out. Every night Holly would just cry herself to sleep. Praying every night that God would answer her prayers and bring Dean back to them, to her. Sam had not been seen in a month. Every now and then Holly would get a message from him telling her he was still alive ,but it was all ways that. **I'm alive, be careful-Sam**. She worried about him. He didn't need to be alone but just like her, he refused to give up. Holly just wanted this pain in her heart to go away. She had tried on many occasions to find Sam but he didn't want to be found and that's they way it was.

Three months later Holly finally decided to go visits Deans grave. She hoped it would help her let go, but she was wrong. She walked to where they had buried Dean and she broke down. She couldn't let go, she refused to let go. She looked up and pleaded on last time:

"I don't ask for much, I don't ask for anything at all. I just want one thing from you, bring him back. He doesn't deserve this and you know it. Why should he be punished for loving his family huh? Why him? He's a good person. Please I begging you, I know you can here me so bring him back. I will do what ever I have to just please..........please god bring him back to us. I can't.......I just can't do this anymore" she fell to her knees and sobbed over his grave for over an hour still praying for an answer, but she got nothing. Holly finally got enough strength to go back to the car and head back home, somewhere she knew Dean wouldn't be and it broke her heart.

_**September 18 2008**_

Holly was about to get off her sift at the diner and noticed a strange man in the corner.

"Holly can you go over there and see if he needs anything, he's just been sitting there for over and hour."

"Great, why do I always get the weird ones?" Holly walked over to the man and he just looked up at her. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"I need to talk to you"

"thats why Im here, what can I get you?"

"You can hear me?"

"Yeah, I got ears buddy" she said looking down at her paper.

"It doesn't hurt you"

"No, listen I'm about to get off so do you want anything or not?"

"I need to talk to you in private"

"Look not to be rude but I don't just go off with strangers so maybe next time" Holly walked away and clocked out. She went out back and got into her car.

"We can hear you too"

"Son of a bitch!!!" she yelled seeing the man sitting next to her. "What the hell are you doing or should I ask who the hell set you?!"

"Not hell, you asked for this Holly"

"No I didn't, I don't ever remember asking for a stalker"

"You have faith Holly, you're special"

"Thanks I'm flattered really but you are still freaking me out a little so if you don't mind getting out of my car so I can go home"

"I will see you again Holly, never lose your faith. Ask and you shall receive" just like that the man vanished leaving Holly speechless.

"Ok so that was just freaky" she said and headed home.

Holly had got diner on the way home. She walked in and straight into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm home. I got pizza I hope that's ok" she said and sat her keys on the table. She saw the mail on the table and started looking thought it. "Great more bill, man I miss credit card scams" she said and heard someone enter the room. "Hey dad, I have got a weird story for you."

"Holly we need to talk" Bobby said put she continued washing off a few plates for them to use.

"Yeah but I have got to tell you about this guy I met today"

"I don't think I want to hear about you and some other guy" Holly dropped the plate in the sing and froze. She knew that voice but that impossible, he's dead. "Are you going to turn around or just ignore me all day?"

"I'm going with option B, if I turn around the feeling I have right now will go away"

"Its ok holly" Bobby said to his daughter but she didn't move.

"No.....dad it's not ok, I'm talking to a ghost, revenant, shape shifter or something or maybe I'm just going crazy, yeah that it I'm crazy so I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down". Holly turned around with her eyes closed but could feel someone closing in one her.

"It's me Holly" she felt a hand on her face and remembered that touch. She started crying and shaking her head.

"No its not you're........you're not real, just go away, please"

"Holly, sweetie I know this is had to believe but it's him, it's really him". Holly slowly opened her eyes and saw the one person she has been praying for. She raised her hand and laid it on his face.

"Dean?"

"Yeah it's me" Holly wrapped her arms around him and cried harder.

"Thank God. I've missed you so much Dean"

"I've missed you to, more than you ever know" Bobby smiled and left the two alone. Neither Holly nor Dean moved. Holly didn't want to let go and him be gone and Dean never wanted to let her go again. As happy as Holly was, the man from the diner popped in her head. _Could he have been a……..no that's impossible, isn't it? _She thought but decided to push it aside for now. Right now she had Dean back and that's all that mattered.

**So yay Deans back. The story really kind of starts up next chapter and it's around season 4 with a few twist. I hope you liked this chapter and please review and let me how I'm going and if you like it. Thanks **


	3. Always a Story Behind The Text

_Authors note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews I got. I really appreciate them!!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

At that moment in the kitchen as Holly still held tightly onto Dean, the world seemed to stop. She missed the feeling of being in his arms. Even after the parted ways over 3 years ago, she always hoped they would find their way back to each other. When he died, she never thought she would fell whole again.

"Holly, are you ok" dean whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, just happy your here. I just keep thinking if I open my eyes it will all be a dream"

"I promise if you open your eyes I will still be here" she pulled back slightly and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"I missed you Dean"

"I had a feeling you might have"

"I don't understand how you are here"

"Me either but it can't be good. Let's go talk to your dad and see what he found out." Dean walked out of the room first and Holly followed.

"So Dean what do you remember" Bobby asked.

"All I remember is going after Lilith, and then I was a hell hound chew toy then......lights out. Next thing I remember is waking up six feet under. How Sam is he......"

"He's alive as far as I know" Bobby said

"What do you mean as far as you know?"

"After we buried you he was quiet, real quiet and then he just took off"

"Bobby you were supposed to look after him"

"Dean… Sam didn't want to be found. I even tried but he would text every few week." Holly said

"You got the number?"

"I think so hang on" Holly flipped through her phone and found the last text he sent. "**I'm sorry Holly, I never meant for that to happen. I'm just confused and lost. I will be ok, take care of yourself-Sam" **

Before she could close the message, Dean looked over and read it.

"What's he sorry for Holly? Please tell me he didn't make some kind of a deal."

"I don't know Dean this was the last I heard from him and it was a two month ago"

"We need to find him and figure out what he has gotten himself into" I nodded as Dean walked out of the room to call the phone company. I knew what Sam had meant by that text but I wasn't about to tell Dean.

_**2 moths ago**_

_It had been 2 months since Dean had been gone and holly hadn't seen Sam and only heard from him once. After calling Sam over and over she finally decided to have his number traced. He was in. So he decided to pay him a visit._

_Holly pulled into the old motel and knocked on every door until she found the one Sam was in._

_"What are you doing here holly?"_

_"Are you drunk?"_

_"Yeah.......so? What's it matter?"_

_"Can we talk Sam?" Sam moved aside and let her in. The room was coved in old pizza boxes and empty alcohol containers. "Sam what are you doing? You can't live like this"_

_"If you came here to lecture me you can just go"_

_"I came because I am worried about you Sam. You haven't returned any of my call"_

_"I texted"_

_"All you said was I'm alive. Sam you're hurting, hell we all are that's why we need each right now"_

_"I only need one person and now he's gone". Sam sat down his bottle and looked at her with tears in his eyes " I'm sorry holly...........I'm so sorry. I tried everything to save him. I even tried to make a deal but no dean would deal"_

_"Sam you can't do that, dean wouldn't have wanted that". She began to cry right along with him. "He loved you Sam that's why he did what he did". Sam looked at holly for a minute and walked over to her._

_"He loved you too you know that right?"_

_"I guess, but now he won't...." she couldn't finish he sentence. Sam wrapped his arms around her and she cried heavily into his chest. Sam pulled back so he could see her._

_"I'm still here, I know I am no where close to Dean but I am here for you". He wiped a tear from her eyes and before she could say anything his lips were on hers. She was stunned. She wanted to pull away but the way he tasted reminded her of Dean so thinking of him, she kissed back. She kept he eyes closed tight as the moved over to the bed. Sam laid them down and he pulled his mouth from hers and started kissing down her neck. She snapped her eyes open and realized what they were doing._

_"Sam......Sam stop" she said and pushed him off her._

_"Oh god Holly I'm ......I'm sorry I don't know what got into me"_

_"Its fine I just.....I have to go" she said and headed out. It would be a month before she heard from Sam again_

**Present**

Holly never meant for that to happen. She knew there was no reason the feel guilt because her and Dean not been together in a long time but deep down she knew she was still his, together or not.

"Holly?......hey holly you ok?" Dean said bring her back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you find Sam?"

"Yeah he's back in Pontiac, let's go". Bobby grabbed some keys and headed out. Holly hoped things wouldn't be too awkward when they got there and she hoped Sam was better than before.

**~It's a little shorter than I wanted but the next will be longer. Please R&R and let me know what you think.~**


	4. The Answer to Your Prayers

_Authors note: first I just want to thank everyone for the review. I am so glad you like it. Also I am so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I tend to have a one track mind sometimes. This chapter is Lazarus rising with a few add ins and left outs. I hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reading._

* * *

Holly ,Dean and Bobby pulled up to the motel Sam was staying at and went in. They walked up to the door and knock and a young girl came to the door.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what"

"The pizza that takes three people to deliver"

"I think we have the wrong room" Holly said and as they were about to walk off we saw Sam walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said and walked in. Sam looked at him for a minute and lunged forward with a knife but dean was able to push him back and holly and booby grabbed him.

"Sam its him, its really him" bobby said and they slowly let go.

"Dean?"

"I know, I look fantastic". Sam walked over to him and hugged him tight as everyone stood in silence.

"So are you to like together?" The girl said and we all looked at her.

"What no, this is my brother" Sam said and Dean nodded.

"I should go"

"Yeah, good idea so I'll call you Kathy"

"It's Kristy"

"Yeah right" Sam said and closed the door. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"So what re you doing here Sam" Dean asked

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, um, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback."

"All by yourself? Who do you think you are, John?" Holly said and Sam looked over at her for the first time since what had happened between them.

"Sorry, I guess I should have called more. I was going though a lot" he looked at her and she knew what he was thinking. "Anyways, uh, I was tracking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here yesterday"

"Same time I broke out"

"You think these demons are here cause of you?" Holly asked

"I don't know but some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's got to be connected somehow."

"Yeah, well listen, no demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They got to have something nasty planned. I know a psychic, few hours from here. Something this big? Maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby said

"Why don't you go call and see if she can help Dad" Holly said and Bobby went to make the call.

"So anything happen while I was gone" Dean asked Sam and Sam wasn't sure what he was referring to"

"No, why"

"Just asking" he said and they headed out to meet Bobby. Before they got to the stairs, Sam stopped Holly.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"About what?"

"You know, about what happened"

"Let's just forget about it Sam ok"

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell me what" Dean said and walked up to them.

"That I…uh….I drove you car. I'm sorry"

"What did you do to it?" he asked

"Nothing just drove it" Holly said and walked down stairs.

"So Dean I guess you want to drive?" Sam said and tossed him the keys.

"I almost forgot, hey baby….you miss me"

"I still say your obsession with that car is unhealthy Dean" Holly said and walked by hum and Dean turned to the car.

"She doesn't understand us baby" Dean said and he and Sam got in. "what the hell is that"

"It's an ipod jack"

"I said take care of her not douche her up"

"So Dean has Holly said anything about the note"

"No"

"Well are you going to bring it up?"

"I figured if she felt the same way still she would bring it up sooner or later" Dean said and the followed Bobby to Pamela's.

When they got there they walked up to the door and she came out.

"Hey Bobby….Holly. How have you guys been" she said and hugged them.

"Good"

"So these the boys?"

"Yep….Sam and Dean"

"Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan. Make you a rare individual."

"If you say so"

"So you hears anything?" Holly asked and they all followed her in.

"Well, I Ouija-ed my way through a dozed spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why."

"What's next" Bobby asked

"A sance I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

Pamela was preparing the table for the sance as Sam and Dean stood there. She crosses to a cabinet and squatted down revealing a tattoo on the small of her back.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked and she laughed

"Well it wasn't forever"

"His loss" Dean said and Holly looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Same old Dean she thought and walked off.

"Might be your gain" she said and he smiled before heading over to the table. They all sat down and grabbed each others hand and Holly was beside Dean. As long as they had dated in the past, she had never held his hand. She looked down at them and smiled.

"What" Dean asked

"Nothing don't worry about it"

Pamela put her hand over the hand print on Dean's arm and began to chant.

"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

The TV clicks on in the background, with static on the screen and Dean and Holly looked at it.

"I invoke, conjure and command you- Castiel? No, sorry Castiel I don't scare easy."

A breeze moves the candle flames and the table begins to shake slightly.

"Castiel?" Holly asked and that name sounded familiar to her.

"It's name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

Dean looked at Bobby who has his eyes closed, and then at Sam who also has his eyes closed. The table shakes more, and Dean squeezes his eyes shut and gripped Holly's hand tight.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the table moving and then over to Bobby.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face….I conjure and command you, show me your face"

"Maybe we should stop." Holly said

"I almost got it, I command you, show me your face, show me your face now!"

Pamela starts screaming as the candle flames leap up and reach high, with bright white light filling her eye sockets, and blood running out of her eyes down her face. She closes her eyes, and fell to the ground out of her chair.

"Holly Call 911!" Bobby said and Holly jumped up.

Dean and Bobby kneel down next to Pamela. When she opens her eyes, there is nothing there, they are burned out of her head. She whimpers and is in pain as Dean and Bobby look at each other worried.

That night back at the motel, Sam slipped out while Dean and Holly were sleeping. Holly started to stir as she head a familiar voice again.

"We need to talk to Dean" she opened her eye but saw nothing but Dean sleeping on the other bed. "You have to listen to me"

"Please just go away" she said and closed her eyes and she woke Dean up.

"Holly, who are you talking to?" Dean asked as the t/v/ turned on and he grabbed his gun. He started hearing the high pitch sound he had heard when we got out of hell.

"You cant hear him Dean?"

"Hear what Holly?" the noise got louder and Dean covered his ears and Holly ran over to him.

"Stop…..Stop it your hurting him" she said and looked up and Dean covered her just before the mirror above them fell. She as quickly has the voice started, it was over.

"What the hell was that Holly?" Dean asked.

"Oh my god Dean you're bleeding"

"I'm fine now you want to tell me who tell hell you were talking to?!" he said and grabbed her.

"I don't know Dean and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell at me" she said and jerked her arm away just as her dad walked in.

"What the hell happened here?"

"We don't know but I want to find out" Dean said and they packed up.

They went to an old barn and Bobby starts spray painting a symbol on the floor in white paint. Holly was over by Dean going though there bag of weapon seeing what they might need.

"Dean is there anything you wan to say to me before we do this"

"No why" Holly just signed and turned away. Once again Dean refused to tell her the one thing she always wanted to hear from his mouth. They could all die tonight and he still refused to tell her he loved her. Maybe he didn't mean what he had written. People do some crazy things when they think there going to die." What's wrong with you Holly?" he asked

"Not a thing, lets just get this over with"

"That's a hell of an art project you got going there Bobby" Dean said

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you guys doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife, I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea."

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times, what do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby goes over to another table where he sprinkles something over a bowl and it begins to steam.

"Matéus spiritus obscuré..."

As the wind picks up and the barn starts to make loud noises as the metal sheeting on the roof starts to bang up and down against the wooden beams. They all stand up and watch as the banging continues.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind."

Then all of the lightbulbs explode above their heads, and the door that has a wood 2x4 across it, opens, snapping the two pieces of wood barring the door like they were twigs. A man in an overcoat walks in calmly.

"No way" Holly said and Bobby and Dean look at her.

"He a friend of yours?" Dean asked

"Not really" she said and they started shooting.

The man keeps coming and walks right up to where they are, through all of the traps and talismans without even blinking. Dean grabs Ruby's knife off the table and circles the man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." He said and looked over at Holly. "It's good to see you again"

"Sorry I cant say the same" she said as Dean stabbed him but nothing happens.

Bobby went to hit him over the head with a crowbar, but the man raised his right arm and catches the crowbar in mid air, and turns around. He puts his fingers on Bobby's head and Bobby falls to the floor. The man turns back around to a much freaked out looking Dean and Holly.

"We need to talk…....alone".

Holly ran over to check on her dad

"Doant worry, he is alive"

"Who are you?" Dean asked

"Castiel"

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord." He said and Holly stood up and walked over to Dean and Castiel.

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing." Dean said

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith."

"Some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be...overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice, but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"

Castiel nods his head.

"Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake, certain people, special people can perceive my true visage, I thought you would be one of them, I was wrong. I just assumed since Holly could hear me so could you"

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What holy tax accountant?"

"This- this is a vessel"

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Holly said

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you, really?" Dean asked

"I told you".

"Right, and why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean……right Holly?"

"What does she have to do with this" Dean asked but Castiel didn't answer.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it…..Because we have work for you" he said and was gone.

"What the hell was he talking about Holly"

"I don't know Dean"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything ok…..All I did was ask for someone to save you. That's all" She said and turned around but Dean stopped her.

"Listen I'm sorry" he said and pulled her to him. "There is just a lot all happening at once here."

"I just wanted you back, I never thought…."

"People pray all the time Holly and I'm just glad it wasn't a demon…..Lets just wake sleeping beauty up over there and head back to your house. I'll go and call Sam" Dean said and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. They had both been wanting this for a long time and wasn't real sure what it mean but right now it didn't matter. At least they had tomorrow to figure the rest out.

**~~Please review and let me know what you think…..Thank~~**


	5. Who Doesnt Love a Good Birthday Party

_Authors Note: Hi there guys! I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I just feel so bad about that. Between working, moving and other thing I just haven't had time and not to mention my laptop finally quitting on me. It just has been a long few months for me but I'm back with my new computer and hopefully on track again. I hope you like this chapter and I just want to thank all of you who reviewed that last chapter and added the story to alerts and favorites. I am just so happy someone is reading it. Again, sorry for the wait. Hope I did an ok job on this one._

_Do not own Supernatural or anything but if I did….well things would be different haha._

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Who Doesn't Love A Good Birthday Party**_

The next morning Bobby was sitting with his books in front of him while Sam and Holly were in the kitchen talking to Dean about what had happened the night before, "Dean why is this so hard to believe? I mean it was an angel that pulled you out of hell. That's a good thing isn't it?" Holly asked as she stood next to him.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean said still not believing an angel saved him from hell.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" asked Sam

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie."

"Dean why would a demon want you out of hell? I mean they wanted you there at all cost so why let you off so easy?" Holly said to Dean.

"She is right Dean. I mean a demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... And Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing." Sam said.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point... ever?"

"They have Dean….you just met one face to face." Holly said and Dean glared at her, "What? I am just saying. You asked so I told you."

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby called from the other room, "I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked him hoping he waould have another possible answer to who saved him.

"What else,what?"

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell...nothing."

Sam looked at Holly and smiled before looking back to Dean, "Dean, this is good news."

"How?"

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap. I mean, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels. Then what? There's a god?" Dean said with disbelief in his voice.

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby said to him.

"Dean there is no other way." Holly said. "You just have to believe a little."

Dean looked over at her. She had always been a very spiritual person so if anyone was believing this, it was Holly Singer, "I don't know, guys."

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam said.

"Proof?"

"Yes."

"Proof that there's a god out there that actually gives a crap about me personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it!" Dean said getting frustrated and Holly could see that.

"Why not?" Sam asked Dean.

"Because why me? If there is a god out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean…." Holly started but was cut off by Dean. She knew he was having a hard time with this theory but he has never been one to believe that good things can happen to him.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and ditching chicks…., "he stopped and looked over at Holly who was glaring at him but she knew how he was before and after her. She had heard the stories, "Sorry Holly, But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Sam said.

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by...God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

Holly smiled and put her arm around Dean, "Awww, Happy Birthday doesnt love a good birthday party and look and the bright side, maybe there will be a nice big cake just for you or a pie." She said and Dean smiled down at her, "See that's the spirit."

"You are enjoying this a little too much don't ya think?"

"I am a sucker for a good party what can I say."

"All right. What do we know about angels?" he asked and looked over at Bobby

Bobby picked up a pile of large books and put them in front of Dean on the desk, "Start reading."

Dean looked at the pile of books, and turns towards Sam, "You're gonna get me some pie." He grabbed a book from the top of the pile and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

While Sam had gone to get Dean some pie, Holly was in the kitchen sitting across from Dean reading her own book. They weren't talking a lot but every now and them she was glare up at him and sigh.

Dean looked up from his book and he knew she had something she wanted to say. He knew her all to well, "What?" he asked causing her to look up at him.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"But you want to say something. You aint huffy and puffying for nothing."

Holly closed her book and sat it on the table, "Why do you have to be so closed minded about this?"

Dean rolled his eyes and got up, "Holly, please don't start ok. I have had a rough couple of days."

"After being in hell, you call what you have just gone through rough? There is a good chance it was an angel that saved you of all thing but thats bad?"

"You know what I mean."

Holly got up and walked over to him, "Is there anything you want to talk about Dean? I mean id there something your not telling us?"

"Nope" he replied in a hard tone. She felt a little hurt by his tone with her. All she wanted to do was help him out in some way. After their kiss the night before, Dean hasn't really said a lot to her so Holly wasn't sure what it had meant to him, "Why do you want to talk so bad anyways? You never cared before I went to hell. I mean I never heard from you."

Holly felt a tear come up in her eye, "You know your right. You don't have to talk to me."

She started to walk away when Dean stopped her, "Don't act like your hurt Holly. You dumped me remember?"

"You're right and now I am beginning to remember why." Holly jerked her arm away and walked passed her dad and up to her room.

Dean stood in the kitchen with a sad look as Bobby walked over to him, "Trouble in paradise already?"

"I know she just want to help but, there are just somethings I don't want to talk about right now."

"Dean it's never been a secret that I wasnt happy when you two started dating last time but for some reason she wanted you and still does so cut her some slack."

"she is the one who broke up with me and she seems to think that everything was or is my fault."

"Listen Dean, Holly can be very…"

"Pushy, bossy, bitc…"

"Watch it boy. That is my baby girl you are talking about."

"Sorry"

"I know how she can be. I raised her remember and I know that all she wants to do is help you in some way. She is not looking for you to spill your gut but she look for you to at least give her something. You don't know what it was like for her when you were gone." Dean looked to the stair and wondered if he should go after her or just let her go, "As much as I know I am going to regret this, I think you should talk to her." Bobby said and turned away, "with the door open." He added.

Dean stood there for a minute before walking up the stair and up to her door, "Holly are you in there? We need to talk."

Holly was sitting on her bed, holding a small angel doll that her mother had given to her when she was just a baby. It was the only thing she had that was from her, "Just go away Dean. I'm fine, you're fine, everybody is…fine." She said and started to cry.

Dean opened the door and saw her sitting there, they last time they were in the room was when she told him she was moving on, "I thought you wanted to talk."

Holly wiped her eyes, "Not anymore."

He walked over and sat next to her, "Listen its not that I wouldn't love to talk to you but there is just not a lot I remember about hell. The only thing I remember thinking about before, during and after hell was…..was you Holly."

"Really?" she asked and looked over at him.

Dean took his finger and wiped the last tears away, "Yes. We may not agree on something's but I know you just want to think positive and I'm sorry that I can't."

"I know I just want things to be ok and I just have this feeling that…"

"That's what?"

"That's someone is just going to take you away again and I don't think I can handle that."

"I'm not going anywhere Holly." Dean cupped her face and kissed her lightly.

As the kiss became deeper and more passionate, Dean laid her onto the bed and Holly responded with a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you." She whispered between kisses.

Just as Dean began to moved from her soft, red lips down to her neck, they heard Bobby calling them from downstairs, "Guys a called a friend of mine and she not answering. We need to go check it out and Dean, get off my daughter!"

Dean looked down at Holly and raised his eyebrow, "How does he always do that?"

"Call it fathers intuition I guess." She said as she pushed him off of her, "Come on we better go."

Dean watched as she walked out of her door and smiled to himself. No matter who or what brought him back, the one good thing that could come out of it was the fact that he had her back in his life and he wasn't going to waste his second chance.

_Author Note 2: I hope you liked it. Please review for me. It took me awhile to get it done and I would just really love if you reviewed and keep me motivated. Thank you so much- Amy_


End file.
